fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Malakim
}} |} Background The only elves the Malakim had seen were the the dark Svartalfar. Yet, when a group of hunters happened across a nearly-dead elven man freezing in the wastes, they took him back to their village and agreed to tend to his injuries rather than kill him. When he awoke in their care, he explained that he was Varn Gosam, and that he had fled from his homeland. Sensing some truth in him, the Malakim believed him and allowed him to live among them. Varn built a shrine to Lugus in the small village and began spreading his newfound religion to the villagers. His revival spread quickly, and the former elven prince found himself a leader of men. Accepting that role, he set forth to lead the Malakim through the hard years to follow and into the light of Lugus. Features * They normally start near Desert and Floodplains * Most units have the Nomad promotion, granting double movement in desert terrain. * Desert tiles receive one extra commerce. * Malakim mages may summon a Sand lion if they're standing on a desert tile. * Varn Gosam, one of the two Malakim leaders has the trait adaptive, allowing him to change his trait periodically. This goes well in conjunction with a strong disciple based military. Strategy If chosing Erebus map (or by chossing "Flavour Start" in several MODMOD) you will be put in a desert with access to Rivers and Floodpains, as this is the natural setting for Malakin. 1) Floodplains are your friend. If your settler doesn't start by any, spend a few turns looking for some. They're really good for most civs as is and the Malakim get extra commerce on them. Normal deserts aren't any good for the Malakim though, so spring them like you would for any other civ. 2) Scout through desert. Any Malakim unit, even one with only 1 move, which moves onto a desert square first thing in the turn gets to move again. They also don't get combat penalties if attacked on a desert like most civs do, and they utterly smash anything that's standing on a desert when they attack it. 3) Aggressive and Financial are the early adaptive picks. Raider and Philosophical are the late ones. Which situations call for which traits should be easy enough to figure. Aggressive early on if you're fighting for your life or want to take down a vulnerable neighbor, financial if your start looks like it'll be peaceful and rexy. Later on, when you've decided on a victory condition, philosophical will give you more GEngineers for a tower victory, more GProphets for an altar victory, or more GBards for a culture victory... or,if you're going to win conquest or domination with an overwhelming military force, pick raider to help your guys blaze through enemy territory at breakneck speed. 4) Switch civics around. You're always spiritual, so you don't get anarchy from doing this. Nationhood for war, religion or scholarship for peacetime. Caste system if you have scholarship, guilds if you don't but want lots of specialists, apprenticeship otherwise. Try out the overcouncil, and if it looks like you can't control it and the resolutions are going to hurt you, bail. No harm, no foul. 5) Switch religions around. You're always spiritual, so you don't get anarchy from doing this. Your lightbringers can upgrade into the middle priest of your current state religion, so by stockpiling a few before each switch you can have priests of every religion. This is good because each priest fills a different role. Ritualists do mediocre but reliable damage. Cultists do awesome but situational damage. Confessors and stonewardens give buffs that stack. Leaf disciples summon cannon fodder. Vicars dispel invisibility and upgrade into sick killing machines. 6) Have one "main" religion which all your cities get and which eventually becomes state. Your world spell, religious fervor, gives you a big gob of free, powerful units if you cast it after spreading a religion around and adopting it as state. RoK priests are kind of crap and you don't need a lot of OO ones to make the most out of them, so I don't recommend those religions, but order, empyrean, FoL and AV are all fine picks. You'll likely get the heroes and such of whichever you pick, so bear that in mind. 7) Try and have a neutral alignment by the late stages. Your alignment will be jumping around like a downs kid on crack for much of the game but eventually it's going to settle at something. If neutral, you can have druids. Mid priests upgraded to druids get to use all high priest spells of their religion. So grab a confessor, a vicar, a priest of leaves, and a ritualist, send them to a grove, and upgrade em for a shortcut to high priests that ignores the "state religion only" restriction. 8) Savants can upgrade to mages. Exploit this after getting AV. Build lightbringers in a city with disciple experience boosters (desert shrine, Deis Diei if you have it), send them to a city with a temple of the veil, upgrade to savant. They'll have Potency, just like if you had the arcane trait. Give 'em mobility/combat promos till they're ready to become mages (short road), then whatever you want. 9) Have a couple scorch adepts in your offensive stacks. The ability to turn tiles into desert is a big tactical advantage because Malakim mages standing in desert can summon sand lions, a very powerful and fast summon. A sand lion summoned by a savantmage specialized in combat and spell extension hits like a train. 10) Don't worry too much about getting Teutorix. He's not that great a hero and abusing the Malakim's spirituality and religion game is much more important than him. Commune with nature, theology, etc. are higher priority techs than blasting powder. 11) Don't play the Malakim in Fall Further. They're all nerfed and gimpy in that mod, and pretty much a waste of anyone's time. Druids, Paladins, and Eidolons all at the same time Given the preference of the Malakim with the Disciple Line, you may be tempted to go for the full trio of Druids, Paladins, and Eidolons all at the same time. But Commune with Nature, Righteousness and Malevolent Designs are all very costly tech, and they have different prereqs. The first is mandatory due to the casting abilities of Druids, but the other two may be an excess. You may wait for the very late game to take them, when the tech tree will be almost full, but at that time the game will be almost over and your State Relgion will be more stable by the time, costing you some Religious Hero or High Priest to abandon you while you do your Religious game. Teutorix strategy You may choose to ignore the Civilization Hero Teutorix. He is at the end of a strange tech line for the Malakim. He's not that great a hero and abusing the Malakim's spirituality and religion game is much more important than him. Commune with nature, theology, etc. are higher priority techs than Blasting Powder. But if you decide to go for him, you may aim at Blasting Powder after getting Chalid, accompany your duo with some Arquebus and Cannons and enjoy the power of blastmines and blastworkshop that go nicely with the food your floodplains are providing. Tower of Divination strategy The peculiarity of the Palace Mana make for a nice rush to a free tech. Tower of Divination requires Sun Mana, Mind Mana, Law Mana and Spirit Mana . Your Palace provides the first two. If you found The Order and build the Shirne (Code of Junil) it will give you Law Mana. If you research Divination and build a single Spirit Mana node, you can build Tower of Divination, that will provide you a free tech: that is Strength of Will in 0 turn at the price of a 800 wonder. See also civfanatics thread (v0.31) Malakim Desert Mechanics https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/malakim-desert-mechanics.247826/page-14#post-7248030 See this post in the Your Top Ten Tips for Your Favorite Civ thread. category:Civilizations